This invention relates generally to front covers for internal combustion engines. More particularly, this invention relates to front covers integrating passages and mounting surfaces into a single integral module for an internal combustion engine.
Internal combustion engines have front covers to enclose the crankcase and further have various engine components that are operatively attached to the front cover and front engine area. Typically, components such as a water pump, the front cover, oil pump, pump cover, thermostat housing, accessory component mounting brackets, various bolt-on hose attachments pieces, etc., all come separate and are installed as separate components. The installation of the various components is time consuming which can lead to increased manufacturing time and costs.
There is thus a need for a one piece multi-function assembly that would take the place of the various existing engine components and that integrates such components as coolant passages, oil passages, mounting surfaces, oil and water pump housings, thermostat housing, idler support bosses, sensor housing, etc.
The present invention provides an apparatus and method for a single piece integrated front module housing for an internal combustion engine. The front module housing decreases engine complexity, manufacturing time and production costs. Further, such an assembly could be supplied to an engine manufacturer as a fully assembled and tested component thereby optimizing engine manufacture. The front module includes various integrated components, e.g., supports structures, pump housings, oil and coolant passages, thermostat housing, and sensor housings among others.
The front module housing comprises a thermostat housing, a water pump housing, at least one coolant passage, an oil pump housing, and at least one oil passage. The front module housing can further comprise a power steering pump mounting, an oil pressure regulating valve housing, at least one support boss member, and at least one sensor housing.
There is also provided a method for a front module housing for use in an internal combustion engine. The method comprises the steps of forming a front module housing casting mold and casting core, forming the front module housing via introduction of molten material into a casting mold and core combination, removing the front module housing from the casting mold and further removing the casting core from the front module housing, and finishing the front module housing to desired specifications. The method preferably casts the front module housing is as single integral component.
The following drawings and description set forth additional advantages and benefits of the invention. More advantages and benefits will be obvious from the description and may be learned by practice of the invention.